


Il suono stridente

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Spoilers, treasure island hints everywhere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Ne riscopre le tracce a distanza di decenni, e come lo ritrova l’ha già perduto.





	Il suono stridente

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sesta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Prompt: “You have no control on who lives, who dies, who tells your story” (Hamilton, Lin-Manuel Miranda).  
> L'ambientazione temporale di questa storia è, a tutti gli effetti, nella prima parte de "L'isola del Tesoro" di Robert Louis Stevenson. Uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato ;D

Ne riscopre le tracce a distanza di decenni, tra le righe dei necrologi su un foglio di notizie vecchio ormai di qualche settimana, e come lo ritrova l’ha già perduto:  _ Capitano Billy Bones, età ignota, deceduto per colpo apoplettico alla locanda Ammiraglio Benbow. Lascia un baule di effetti personali, rivendicabile unitamente alla salma nella giurisdizione di Black Hill Cove. _

Ride nel leggere l’epiteto di Capitano davanti al nome di Billy; ride come se gli anni fossero riusciti a cancellare inimicizie, odio, tradimenti. Si chiede in quanti saranno già partiti alla volta di quello sperduto borgo inglese per recuperare il contenuto del bagaglio; da quanto tempo Silver sarà lì appostato nei dintorni, in attesa della fine di Billy per ottenere la mappa con la nuova ubicazione delle perle della Urca - e chissà quale Flint sarà emerso dai loro racconti, quale nuova leggenda prenderà vita da quella cassa, quale storia verrà scritta con quel nome mai dimenticato e mai rimpianto a far da soggetto.

Ripiega il foglio.

Nella calura della piantagione resta solamente James McGraw, ex Tenente di Vascello della Marina di Sua Maestà, reietto inglese, ogni altro passato ormai sepolto accanto al tesoro su Skeleton Island, e tanto gli basta.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo alquanto ermetico viene da questa citazione:  
> "La leggenda è il rumore che sta sotto alla storia. A volte è un canto. A volte un grido. A volte un suono stridente." (Andrea Carandini)  
> Mi piace da morire <3


End file.
